A Dream
by Archy Jupiter
Summary: This is a dream I had. It was very story-like, so I wrote it as a story.


A Dream  
  
by M. Chan, a.k.a. Speedy Jupiter, April 16th, 2002. (© 2002 M. Chan)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
This is a dream I had that I wrote down in detail. It was story-like, so that's the format I used, although it is kinda short. The story itself is in first-person. So, to let you know, I'm 21, 6'1, and have middle-part black hair and brown eyes. I wear rectangular yet round glasses. In this dream, I actually do not know what kind of clothing I'm wearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
It was a lovely summer day, and I was at home with my parents. My mother is a beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes and my father is balding and wears rectangular, brown glasses.  
  
I walk up to the front door, which has a window on it, and look outside. A red minivan-like car drives up the street and turns up into the driveway in front of my home. The door opens and, to my utter surprise, my girlfriend, Angel, walks out. She's looking more gorgeous than ever with straight, cheek-length blonde hair and small, brown glasses. As she walks up the walkway, I notice she is wearing a pink sundress, which is obviously new. She notices me looking at her through the window and smiles.  
  
I open the door, and in my arms she jumps. We share a long embrace, for we haven't seen each other in quite a while. My parents walk up to us and are very happy to see Angel.  
  
"Wow, you're looking wonderful!" my mother exclaims.  
  
Angel smiles. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Chan. I had my hair done last Thursday, and this sundress is quite new."  
  
"Son, you're one lucky guy," my father says while winking at me.  
  
Angel then turns her attention to me, and we end up making out right there. My parents walk away shaking their heads as we continue to drown each other in passionate kisses that were long overdue. When we finally have enough, Angel looks up at me and gives me her most serious look.  
  
"What's the matter, love?" I ask.  
  
Angel looks away and then answers, "Jupiter, I want you to come with me today. There are some urgent matters. I'll tell you later. But, I need you."  
  
"Anything, dear," I reply in a concerned tone.  
  
After discussing things with my parents, I find myself in Angel's car. We chit-chat as her uncle, a suave man in his forties, drives. About an hour goes by and we finally pull up to a Chinese supermarket. We get out of the car and walk in. As her uncle shops, Angel and I have a serious discussion.  
  
"Jupiter," Angel starts, her voice trembling. "M… my father is conducting experiments again. And… well… you know he's been away for a while… and now he's so determined…"  
  
I look into Angel's watering eyes. "Well, love, you know I've always found your father's experiments interesting. And, I'm sure he probably found something exciting while he was on his tri…"  
  
"THAT'S JUST IT!" Angel exclaims. "He found what he claims to be the remains of some kind of demon… Inu… Inu-Yasha…"  
  
"A demon?" I say in shock. "Alright, other than the fact that you're probably thinking your father's insane, what exactly is it that's bothering you so much?"  
  
Angel looks into my eyes deeply and, after some hesitation, finally responds. "He wants to use me, my brother, and himself in his experiment. He wants to… He wants to see if he can put the soul of the demon into all of us."  
  
My eyes widen as I process what I just heard in my utterly confused mind. "Okay, your insane father now wants to put the SOUL of a demon into you, your brother, and himself?"  
  
Angel nods.  
  
"Alright then, love," I say in a determined tone. "If he's gonna do that, he's gonna have to do it to ME, too!"  
  
"NO!" Angel screams, as several people in the supermarket look our way. "I will NOT let him do this to YOU!"  
  
I put my hands on her face to calm her down. "Shhhhh. Honey, look. I can't let him do something like that to you unless he does it to me, too. Whatever happens, I want to go through it with you. Do you understand?"  
  
After some hesitation, Angel looks me in the eyes and nods.  
  
When the shopping is done, Angel's uncle drives us to their home. Angel's father, an old man with a grizzly beard, large, round glasses, and wearing a lab coat, is there to greet us. We walk into the house and down to the laboratory in the basement. There, I notice Angel's younger brother, a 12- year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing jeans and a T- shirt, and her younger sister, a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing pink pants and a white shirt with pink sleeves. I also notice a huge tank with a human skeleton and preserving fluid in it at the center of the room.  
  
Angel's father walks over to a counter at the other side of the room and goes to work on something as Angel and I observe the skeleton.  
  
"So, is this the demon?" I ask.  
  
Angel laughs and then replies, "Nah. It's a skeleton donated to my father recently for some special research he's doing. But, it's still scary, eh?"  
  
"HAHA! It sure is," I say. "Okay, so tell me something. Why isn't your little sister involved in this?"  
  
Angel's face turns serious. "Well, do you notice how quiet she's been today? How she didn't even smile when she saw you?"  
  
I take a moment to think and then reply, "Yeah, I guess… What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, she's been like this ever since my father came back," answers Angel. "It's like she's possessed, and none of us know how or why."  
  
"Scary stuff," I say, as I look over at Angel's little sister.  
  
Suddenly, Angel's father lets out a triumphant "YES!" and runs over to us. He holds up his hand, and there, in the middle of his palm, is a Chinese steamed B.B.Q. pork bun.  
  
"Look! I did it! I finally did it!" Angel's father exclaims.  
  
"Uh… WHAT exactly did you do?" I ask in a confused tone of voice.  
  
Angel's father's eyes sparkle as he replies, "This bun here looks like a steamed B.B.Q. pork bun, but it's actually a means to transfer the soul of Inu-Yasha into another person. Whoever eats a piece of it will receive a piece of Inu-Yasha's soul!"  
  
I smirk and then say, "Well, pops, that's one interesting contraption you've got there. But, if you wanna transfer this demon's soul into someone so much, why don't you take this bun of yours, split it in two, roll them up into balls, and stick them into that skeleton over there's eye sockets? That way, he'll jump out of that tank and 'SMMMMMMMMMOKIN!!!', just like the Mask."  
  
Angel's father laughs and then looks at me seriously. "This is no joke, Jupiter. I understand you're going to go through this experiment with us. Well, you'll see just how right I am!"  
  
And, with that, he walks away.  
  
Several hours go bye, and I find out I have to sleep over at Angel's place in order for the experiment to work. So, I call my parents and tell them I'm sleeping over. Then, Angel and I wait until around 8:00 p.m. At that time, Angel's father gathers Angel, Angel's brother, Angel's sister, and myself into a room with an enormous bed.  
  
"Alright, this is where we will all sleep tonight." Angel's father starts. "Each of you, will eat a piece of this bun, which I had cut into four pieces earlier on." He then holds up several tags. "You will stick one of these tags onto each of your arms. When Inu-Yasha's soul combines with yours, the tag will light up and beep. At that point, you will start developing 'powers'. But, what the powers are you will have to find out on your own. Are we clear?"  
  
I look at him, smirking as I did earlier on. "As clear as tinted glass on a commercial skyscraper."  
  
He looks at me, smiles, and then says, "Alright! Each of you take a piece and a tag."  
  
All of us, except Angel's little sister, walk up and take our pieces and tags, leaving one of each for Angel's father. We stick the tags on our forearms and then lie down on the large bed. Angel's father walks over to Angel's little sister and explains to her why she isn't part of the experiment, while Angel and I share a kiss.  
  
When Angel's father finally comes over and lies down on the bed, everyone, except me, eats their piece of the bun. Angel looks at me, concerned at why I am hesitating.  
  
"Why are you just staring at your piece?" Angel asks.  
  
I look into her eyes and then back at my bun. "Well, I'm asking God to please not let this be a mistake. You and I have so much to look forward to in our life together. I'm asking God to please let this experiment turn out well, so we can be together and share the LIVING moments we were meant to share."  
  
Angel runs her hand through my hair and smiles. "Love, I understand your feelings. Please trust me when I say things will be fine. Either we wake up with powers or we wake up without them. We won't die. I promise."  
  
Feeling a lot more relaxed and confident, I put the piece of bun in my mouth, chew it up, and swallow it.  
  
"To our future, love," I say with a smile. "To our future."  
  
I lie down beside Angel and wrap my arms around her. She puts her head on my chest, and we fall asleep.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…  
  
I wake up to the sound of my tag beeping and lighting up. I sit up and look around at the others, who are still asleep. But, something is wrong. All of their tags are lit up, but are not beeping. I panic a bit, but then calm myself down. "This is insane," I think to myself, and then turn around. To my surprise, Angel's little sister is sitting there staring at me.  
  
"Oh, hi there," I say. "What are you doing up?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Err… Heh heh… It's late. You should be sleeping. It's not good to stay up."  
  
Again, no response. I look into her eyes… and am shocked to see that her right eye is red and her left eye is green.  
  
"Umm… are you okay?" I ask in a concerned tone. "Seriously… Come on… This isn't funny, okay? What's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, Angel's sister's eyes start transforming. Bigger and bigger they get, with a glare of rage forming. The colours start mixing, until each eye is red on the right and green on the left. Her mouth forms into a sneer, and suddenly, without any warning, she lets out a blood-curdling screech, with the most rage I had ever seen or heard. I lean over to put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and that's when things go wrong.  
  
The next thing I know, Angel's sister is screeching while jumping up and down on my chest, crushing my ribs. I am paralyzed, unable to do anything but lie there being pummeled to death. Angel, her father, and her brother wake up and are immediately trying to get her sister away from me. I lie there moaning in pain, wondering what on Earth is going on. But, before I could think any more, Angel's sister breaks loose and jumps, her hands in claws. She swings her right hand at my face, and, just as her nails are about to connect…  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEP EEP EEP EEP! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEP EEP EEP EEP!  
  
I wake up. It's the phone.  
  
"Hello?" 


End file.
